


Look at The Stars

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: I was sent a prompt on tumblr by emilyxjunk.tumblr.com to write a Bemily one shot which included stars on their first dateI'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my reposts will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have
Relationships: Emily Junk & Beca Mitchell, Emily Junk/Beca Mitchell
Kudos: 22





	Look at The Stars

Beca couldn’t help the smile that was spreading across her lips as she felt Emily’s fingers sliding between hers - appreciating the confidence the other had; only hoping she couldn’t feel her slightly damp palms. She knew she had no reason to be nervous. It was just Emily! The girl she’d been hanging out with twenty four hours a day almost. The perks of living in the same house as your crush meant no one really questioned the fact they spent all day and all night together.

“I had a really nice time tonight, Bec. You didn’t really have to pay for dinner…” Emily started but Beca just shook her head. She had been well informed by Chloe that even if Emily insisted she didn’t want any of that stereotypical swept off her feet first date stuff - or the stuff of sappy romantic movies, that’s what Beca thought anyway - that she in fact did and it was Beca’s job to provide that. So she’d done the lot, hold open doors, pull out chairs, pay for dinner. The works.

“I know. But I wanted to.” Beca hummed, the small shy smile that spread across Emily’s lips making the whole thing worth it. She was all in this and this was only their first official date. Who knows what she’ll be like after a few more. “I think I sorta know you from the like last three months of hanging out with you constantly to know that you indeed wanted me to do all that stuff. You want to live the romantic movie.” She teased, using her hip to playfully bump the other. “You don’t need to pretend with me. I’m sure my badass personality can withstand a couple dates of being the girl you probably imagine in the movies.” She shrugged, looking over at the other before returning her gaze to the ground - watching her feet so she didn’t trip to the loose slab she had tripped on earlier.

“You know I li—”

“Like me as I am. See I can even finish your movie quotes.”

“Not what I was doing there, Beca.”

The older girl smiled softly at the admission, keeping her gaze on her feet to try and hide it. No one had ever made her feel like the younger Bella was right now. She didn’t think anyone could, and definitely not this fast. The only other person who came close was Jesse, and they’d known each other a year before any sort of romantic feelings came into play.

A small shiver shot through the small girl as the light breeze whipped around their bodies, Beca’s light jacket doing nothing for her. She took it as an opportunity to get closer; easily slipping under Emily’s arm to cuddle into her side, biting her lip as soft lips touched her head. Emily was still getting used to this side of Beca. It was rare when they hung out that Beca hugged her first, or initiated any sort of contact first - she would usually wait on Emily starting it and just settle into it comfortably. Beca making the first move always reassured her that she was as invested as the younger girl was.

The walk back to the Bella house was long, yet the time all but flew by. Beca wishing they could have stayed on their walk forever, enjoying the ease of conversation: the banter, the easy flirting.  
But now they were back at the house and standing outside her bedroom door, the second half of Beca’s date night plan could begin. She was almost embarrassed about it now, beginning to second guess herself - was it really a good idea? She had managed to convince Amy to go out for the night, and stay out, so that she and Emily could end the night just the two of them. She didn’t want to think about all the favours she owed the other now. “Okay, before we go in. I have to confess something…the next part of this uh…date is either going to be really cute…or you’ll think it’s weird.” Beca murmured, pressing her lips together. Beca had maybe taken remembering details to a whole new level when she planned this part out. “I really hope you don’t think it’s weird…” The girl pushed her bedroom door open, the room pitch black. Which left Emily confused.

“I thought you had something…” Emily started, her words trailing off as she saw the very faint glow of light coming from Beca’s ceiling. Covering the entire area of the ceiling where glow in the dark star stickers, a large circular one just off too the left to represent the moon. Beca was glad there was hardly any light cause she could swear her face was bright red. There were pillows scattered along the side of her bed, a blanket lazily hanging over the side of her bed - Beca was a sucker for sitting on the floor. “You created a starry night in your room for me?”  
“Well we sorta like… live right in the city centre…and there’s like a shit ton of lights, so you can’t see anything and…” Beca rambled, her spilling words halted by Emily’s lips on hers. The kiss killing whatever thoughts she had. Her hands came to a comfortable rest on Emily’s hips, the younger girl cupping her face as their lips easily moved in sync; almost as if they had been doing this for years. Both girls grinning stupidly as they pulled apart.

“Definitely not weird. Cute. Unbelievably cute. I can’t believe you did all this for me, babe.”

“Well if you can’t see the stars outside then I’m bringing them to you. You deserve everything you love.”

When did Beca become such a sap? She would never have done something like this for anyone else. But when Emily directed that megawatt smile in her direction, a smile that shone brighter than sun, the DJ’s heart began to thump inside her chest; butterflies flooding her stomach. If this was the reaction she was going to get from Emily at every cute action then she’d be doing it every day.  
“Come on, let’s stargaze together. I already know what one is your star.” Beca started, gesturing vaguely to the biggest star sticker on her ceiling as she dragged Emily over to her make shift pillow bed.

“You’re a nerd, Beca.”

“I’m your nerd now though.”

“You are indeed.”


End file.
